Once Upon A Time, I Met A Man Called The Doctor
by itsthetruth
Summary: 5th in the 'Mai Halo' series. They left her, 9 months pregnant with Mels and Luke. So why 5 months later is she moving in with her bestfriends, with no appearances from River and The Doctor either. Where is Mels and the baby, and what happened with Luke?
1. New Flat

**5 months later...**

"Yes Sadie, everything is fine!" Mai said, her mobile squashed to her ear from the support of her shoulder, carrying a box through to the kitchen. She plonked it on the worktop, looking out across the city from the view from their flat's massive windows. "No we don't need your help!" She chuckled, leaning against the work surface. "Me and Sam are staying up all night to pack everything away so you guys are able to move in tomorrow evening! Finally get you lot out of your Mums! Harley needs his own room!"

"Charlie for the last time we are ok!" Sam muttered, sticking a box on the floor next to Mai's feet. "Sadie's on the phone to Mai, now for christ sake leave us to it! Yes! Bye." He sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"His room is fine." Mai said, opening up the door and sticking her head in and looking at the pale blue room, grinning before walking back out again. "I had the decoraters in first! No we shouldn't have postponed it, it took us 6 bloody months to move in here!"

"Yeah, last bit of good your Dad done for you!" Sam muttered.

"5 rooms, lovely view, not in the middle of nowhere, just what we need! Now have a good day, see you tomorrow. Yes, bye." She cut off, shaking her head and putting her phone in her pocket. "Well, this is us! The old team. Christ, we haven't been like this since primary school."

"I do wish my parents hadn't sent me to that bloody nature school, I was meant to come with you guys, but no, off you go Sam!" He chuckled. "We did have fun back then though, didn't we? 8 years of fun, from 4 to 11."

"When life was simple."

"Do you remember when we were 8?" He asked, putting his arm round her. "The battle of Canary Wharf? And you ran-"

"I rang you up saying that we'd be best friends forever, us 4." Mai interupted, smiling. "Even if the cybermen got us."

"Can't believe that was 10 years ago."

"Mm." Mai mumbled before sighing, squiggling out of Sam's grasp and turning to one of the boxes, ripping it open and starting to unpack. "Come on, we've got work to do!"

...

"You can't just go demanding that!" Mai spluttered from inside the truck. As UNIT's newest scientific adviser, she knew this wasn't right. They all sat inside the truck driving along the road as Mai flicked through the files, her white coat hanging over the edge of the seat.

"We have the authority to do this!" Captian Magumbo said as the truck came to a halt, opening up the doors of the long UNIT truck and walking outside, Mai following her.

"She's got more authority then you, and not to be vain but I've got more then you both put together! You can't do this! You know the way The Doctor would react to this."

"He's not here Mai! If he was then maybe he could help us find another way, but no!"

"But I'm here, listen to me! I'm your scientific adviser, when I advise you, listen to what I have to say, at least!" She sighed as they stood on the driveway, the door swinging open and Sarah-Jane storming out, arms crossed. Mai didn't really want to be back on Bannerman Road, but there we go. "You've brought this on yourself, she doesn't like UNIT on her property!"

"Mai's right, get off!" Sarah-Jane snapped.

"We can deal with the alien Miss Smith."

"Your just gonna stick it in storage!" Mai said. "Sarah-Jane will be able to send it home."

"I just need to sort this out." She said, taking out her sonic lipstick. "The solar flares aren't helping."

"Here you go." Mai sighed, aiming her sonic at Sarah Jane's, giving it extra power. "Please." She begged Captain Magumbo. "Just leave them be."

...

"I'M HOME!" Mai called, dumping her bag in the hall before walking into the living room, slumping on the sofa next to Sadie, Charlie and Sam.

"How was your day?"

"We had to go to Bannerman Road."

"Oh." They all groaned.

"It was gonna happen one time or another." Sadie said, patting me on the arm.

"Yeah." Mai sighed.

**Please Review!**

**A/N - Sorry only short! I didn't know whether to do a sequel or not, and I know it's really confusing now, but all will be revealed in good time! Lots of love!**


	2. Sundays

"Sundays!" Mai muttered, putting her plate in the sink whilst Sadie put Harley's jacket on, Charlie was looking in the mirror and Sam was picking up his keys and wallet. "The day for spending with your family, to sit down together and have dinner, and catch up, that's what you lot are doing. Me, I get to spend this Sunday watching cheesy films and looking through UNIT files, hurrah!"

"Well good luck with that." Sam said, kissing her on the cheek before heading out the front door. "Bye!" He called back, shutting the door behind him.

"Yep, and were off too." Sadie said, picking Harley up.

"Byeeeeee!" Mai said, kissing Harley on the end. "Right." She sighed, slumping on the sofa, turning on the telly. "A day of nothing."

She woke with a start, the files flying off her lap. She shook her head and looked at the telly, the credits of some film she was watching rolling down the screen.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, picking up the files and putting them on the table, pressing the flashing button on her answering machine.

"Mai." Captain Magumbo's voice rang through the flat. Mai panicked for a second, pretty sure she didn't have work today. "It's ok, I just need you to drop off the keys to the cupboard for Eliza, she lives round the corner from you, but she needs them by 5." Mai looked at the clock, 4:55. She grabbed the keys and pulled her shoes on, leaving the machine playing out.

"Mai?" Luke's voice echoed as the front door slammed. "I know we haven't spoke since, well, you know. I just want you to know I've gone back to uni for a bit. Miss you. Ring me please." The machine beeped.

...

Mai pushed the front door open, taking the key out of the lock and shutting it behind her. She plonked her keys on the side, sighing to herself before trailing through to the living room, where Sadie, Charlie and Sam had returned. They stared at her nervously, as Sam held out a blue envelope to her silently. She gulped, staring at it for a few seconds before cautiously taking it out of his hands, tearing it open carefully, and taking out a piece of white card.

"It's blank." Charlie said, as he, Sadie and Charlie exchanged confused glances.

"It's got a perception filter on it." Mai said, smiling a little. "My eyes only." She said, slowly turning it over and reading it.

"What does it say?" Sadie asked.

"Don't worry." She grinned.

_Need to see you. Where we last met, at 7._

...

Mai wrapped her coat round her tighter, walking along the road in the dark. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she pushed the door open to the familiar cafe, sitting down at the table in the corner by the window, opposite a woman with ginger hair tumbling over her, looking out the window.

"Didn't think you would come." The woman said, staring out of the window. "Thought you might think it was them."

"I knew it was you."

"Gramps is getting married." Donna turned her head, smiling at her.

"Who to?" Mai grinned.

"Minnie."

"Minnie the menace?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Mai, I want you to be there."

"At Gramps' wedding, Donna are you mad? They don't know you remember, who are you gonna say I am?"

"I'm gonna tell Mum and Gramps."

"Your what?" Mai hissed.

"He may have left you but I'm still the closet family your agreeing to talk to, so your coming, ok? And your gonna be a bridesmaid."

...

Mai pulled back the curtain, the slim cream dress hugging her figure. Donna and Sylvia smiled at her as Mai walked into the middle of the room, looking round at herself in the mirror.

"I wish he was here to see this." Donna muttered. "Both of them."

"Donna, don't." Mai sighed. "What do you think, is it ok?" She was interupted by the sound of her phone bleeping. She picked it up as Donna and Sylvia chatted among themselves whislt waiting for Minnie to come out of the changing room.

_It'd look better in white._ Mai sighed, turning round and looking out the window, out into the street. On the other side of the road, sitting in a cafe, looking out of the window sat Luke, on his phone. He didn't look up, he just carried on staring at his phone. _2 minutes?_ He quickly texted, before she could reply.

**Please Review!**


	3. Yeah It's Me

_Mai: Being a stalker?_

_Luke: I was out with Rani and Clyde, we were off to the cinema, noticed you by chance. I left you a answer machine message._

_Mai: I didn't get it._

_Luke: I said I was going back to uni. I'm going tomorrow instead. _

_Mai: Ok._

_Luke: Just come over so we can talk._

_Mai: What is there to talk about, really?_

_Luke: Why are you in there anyway, your not getting married are you?_

_Mai: Obviously not. Why would you think that?_

_Luke: I don't know, Sam always seemed overly friendly with you. I thought maybe you two..._

_Mai: No!_

_Luke: Oh. _

_Mai: You seriously expect me to do that after everything?_

_Luke: You deserved happiness after everything, way back from when you first met your Dad. _

_Mai: But that's my life, who I am. I don't get happiness, I don't get my happily ever after, do I? Cause I had to be The Doctor and River Song's daughter, I had a normal life for 14 years, and now I understand why Mum gave me up, not just to keep me safe, but so I could have a normal life. 14 years old, I ran off with him because my life was boring, and the one I could have seemed excited._

_Luke: Don't you dare say that Mai Pond._

_Mai: You never call me that._

_Luke: Your wishing our children out of existence, so don't you bloody dare say that._

_Mai: I have to sort this dress out, Gramps is getting married._

_Luke: I'm not letting this go. I'll be back. _

Mai put her phone back in her jacket pocket, looking out across the street as Luke got up and walked out of the cafe, dissapearing along the road, not looking at her once. She sighed before heading back into the changing room, packing up the dress before it was bought, all ready for the big day. Her and Donna walked along the road, leaving the dress with Sylvia and Minnie, watching life go by, arms linked.

"So what did Luke want?" Donna asked.

"How did you-"

"I saw. I'm not stupid Mai." She chuckled. "There isn't much of your family left, ever since The Doctor and River went, you've pushed everyone else away."

"Apart from Luke obviously."

"I'm part of your Dad, so I know it's not best to ask but, when they went, you and Luke were fine, you had Mels back, and you were about to give birth. What happened? Where's the baby, and where's Mels? Your Dad left you one last thing, that flat for you 4. So why on earth did Sadie, Charlie, Sam and Harley move in with you instead?"

"Story for another day Donna. Luke's the only one who I told with the baby, and not even that is the complete truth. As for Mels, I have no clue where she is, I've spoken to Luke just that once then in the last nearly 6 months, he hasn't metioned her, she could still be with them, I don't know."

"For christ sake Mai, your too much like him, your stubborn." Donna said, as they arrived outside Mai's flat. "Sort this out will you. If it means moving on from Luke and heading back to The TARDIS or whatever, just sort it."

"Yes." Mai said, heading inside the flat. "Seeya at the wedding Donna." She headed inside the flat, picking up a pen and paper, writing a note before calling a taxi for herself.

_Sorry, had to go, don't know when I'll be back, Gramps' wedding at the latest. Love you all. x_

...

Mai took the key out of her pocket, putting it inside the lock before pushing the door open to the small room, sitting on the bed. She looked round Luke's room, the small dorm he had at uni and waited. She took her shoes off, grabbing one of Luke's jumpers and pulling it over her before curling up on the bed, head laying on the pillow before slowly dropping off to sleep.

When she woke up, she sat up slightly, noticing it was dark outside. She felt her hair be brushed away from her eyes and a arm around her waist that had already been there but hadn't noticed. She rolled over, snuggling into Luke's chest without looking up or saying anything to him.

"When did you get here?" She mumbled.

"About 10 minutes ago. So how's the last 5 months been?"

"Boring. Nothing happens at UNIT." She muttered before sitting up quickly. "Shit, work!"

"I rang them, don't worry." Luke said, pulling her back down again gently into a embrace. "Makes me laugh how we just carry on like nothing's happened after all this time of being apart."

"Were british, we carry on." She muttered, nuzzling into his chest.

"Why are you here Mai?"

"You really asking that?" She asked, sitting up and climbing over him, sitting on the edge of his desk, drinking out of a bottle of water. She put it it down and looked at the door as there was a loud knock from the other side. Mai walked towards the door, about to pull open the door when Luke grabbed her waist, groaning, laying his head against her hip.

"No, don't answer it." He grumbled, not letting go of her.

"Now you shush sweetie." She said, kissing him on the head and pushing his arms back, pulling the duvet over his head. He groaned and she smiled as she pulled back the door, one of Luke's friends on the other side. "Hi, er, SJ is it?" She asked, ruffling her hair, smiling.

"Mai?" He said, a bit shocked. "How come you here, I thought you and Luke split up ages ago? Like nearly a year."

"Sorry, what did you say you where here for?" She asked nicely, not answering him.

"I'm looking for Luke."

"He's not here." She said. "I think he'll be here later on, or by tomorrow morning at the latest, I'll let him know you were looking for him."

"Thanks." He said before walking away before stopping, turning back and looking at her. "You don't fancy a drink do you?"

"NO SHE'S BUSY!" Luke jumped out of bed, slamming the door and pulling her back by the waist onto the bed, squeezing onto her as she giggled loudly.

"Luke!" She said out of breath, laying her head on his chest as he stopped. They layed there for ages, cuddled up and saying nothing before both dropping off to sleep.

...

Mai woke up smiling, rolling over to find the other side of her bed empty. She sat up and rolled over to Luke's side of the bed, grabbing a note that was left on the bedside table.

_I had a quick meeting with my tutor but nothing else for the rest of today. So when you wake up I'll be in student union. Come and find me soon will you? Don't stay in bed all day or I'll have to come and sit on you._

She grinned before jumping up, getting in the shower before pulling on one of Luke's jumpers and her jeans from the day before, slipping on some shoes and heading out of the dorms, trying to find the student union. She eventually found her way there, sneaking up on Luke and snuggling into his side, shocking him.

"See you managed to make it out of bed then?" He chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not lazy!" She laughed, she sighed and looked at him, before it dawned on her, she got up, tears brimming in her eyes. "Sorry, I can't do this." She whispered.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"Everything's happening again, and I can't let that happen, I promised myself that I'd never let that happen to me again. And I just can't not now after everything."

"Ok." He said.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him gently before turning and walking away, calling a taxi and heading home.

**Please Review!**


	4. I'd Never Give Up On Her

It had been 2 days. Mai told the other nothing of her short trip to Oxford, and kept to herself mostly. So that afternoon, she lay on the sofa after a knackering day at work with her head on Sam's lap.

"I don't see why you don't go freelance like Mickey and Martha did to be honest." Sam muttered as they half watched the telly, curling her hair in his fingers.

"Whatever aliens I was facing might figure out who I was, not in the mood for being kidnapped."

"Why don't you just leave UNIT all together?"

"They won't let me, it's protection or something. So some pyscho aliens don't come after me."

"I'd come for you if they did, don't worry." He sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Right, I'm going to get a pizza for us." He said, moving her legs and grabbing his wallet, walking out of the door.

"Extra cheese!" She called out as he shut the door, chuckling to herself. She picked up her phone, looking at a picture of alien tech she'd photographed earlier before dropping it accidently. She picked it back up and looked at the screen, now a picture of her and Sky, way back when Sarah-Jane was still dead. She sighed and stuffed the phone in her pocket before looking round to see the flat was clear, pulling out her bag from under the sofa that was packed with all her stuff in, taking her sonic out of her other pocket and gripping it tightly, she had hardly touched it since the day River and The Doctor went. She put it back in her pocket, and grabbed the bag, walking out the front door and not looking back.

...

"Sky, were back!" Rani called as her, Sarah-Jane and Clyde walked into the attic. Sky looked up from her phone and smiled at them. They all walked round the attic, talking to Mr Smith and Sky about a Slitheen at the library as Sky sat there, chewing the inside of her mouth nervously. She pulled out her phone again and read over the texts.

_I saw her. After 6 months, I saw her Sky. And it broke me. x_

She sighed one more time, looking down at the phone before typing out a quick reply without looking at the screen, cautiously watching the others.

_I want you two back together, I want everything back as normal. But Luke, even I have to admit after you lost the baby... x_

The others blabbed on, telling her about the Slitheen in the library and how they stopped it before she looked back at her phone, a reply coming through.

_She didn't seem right. x_

Right, that was it.

_For christ sake Luke, you know he is the only one that's gonna keep her tamed, but he's gone, so maybe this time you need to give up and bloody accept it, your not the only one who misses her and wants her back! x_

He replied straight away.

_Me, give up on her? Never. x_

Sky grinned, putting her phone into her pocket, turning her attention properly to the others.

"So, Slitheen in the library, bet that was fun." She half asked, glancing at them.

...

"Were back!" Sadie called, walking through the hallway and into the living room, Charlie walking behind her, Harley clutching onto his hand as he toddled along.

"Have you seen Mai?" Sam asked in a rush, jumping up suddenly as they walked in.

"We've only just got in, course we haven't!" Sadie chuckled nervously. "Why?"

"She's gone."

"Well I'm sure she'll be back soon, she's probably just gone round the shop." Charlie said, picking Harley up.

"Her stuffs gone." Sam said as Sadie took a sip from a drink. "And her sonic."

"Her sonic?" Sadie spluttered, nearly choking on her drink.

"Shit." Charlie muttered. "Ok, I'll take Harley to my Mum's and we'll start looking." He said, turning back round and heading out the front door.

Sadie and Sam paced round the flat for a good 15 minutes, never off the phone trying to ring her. They didn't ring The Doctor and River or Amy and Rory, or even Torchwood or Sarah-Jane, just incase. But they kept ringing her phone, but no answer. Then, out of the blue, a knock came from the door. Sadie and Sam looked at each other before running towards the door, flinging it open.

"It's you!" Sam roared angrily, leaping forward.

"Sam, don't!" Sadie said, pulling him back. She sighed, looking at the other side of the door. "She's gone." She said sourly.

**Please Review!**


	5. Hearts Failing

Mai sat on the edge of the cliff face, looking out towards the sea. She wasn't gonna jump, no way, she wasn't thick, she was looking at the water. She put her hands out in front of her, and they glowed gold slightly. She aimed them at the sea, moving them round in a circular pattern, golden balls appearing. She hadn't used the Gallifreyan gift her grandmother had taught her since the time war. A small ball of water appeared in front of her and she shoved her hand forward, and it froze into ice, moving her hands and it dropped, as she catched it. She smiled, rolling it around in her hands before throwing it in the air, using the gift again so it floated before pushing her hand out as if to high five somebody and sent the ball of ice into the water again, as it landed with a splash in the water. She watched the water ripple and layed back into the grass and it tingled against her cheeks.

"So how's life?" She looked to the side of her and there was a hologram, of her grandmother.

"How are you doing that through the time lock?" She asked casually.

"I managed to send those messages when you were stuck here." She sighed as Mai sat up. "The gift became extinct during the war, billions died at the centre of the war every day, and I was the last one left who knew it. Then I taught you."

"That didn't answer my question did it?"

"I'm inside the time lock, and your outside it. It's the connection of the gift. I've been trying to get hold of you for 400 years!"

"400?" Mai spluttered.

"Time isn't moving here, were fixed, it's still the last day of the war, but this day has been repeating itself for 400 years, give or take."

"What is it? You wouldn't waste the power if it wasn't important."

"I beg you." She whispered. "Please find The Doctor again, it will save your life."

...

"Where is she?" Luke whispered, still standing on the doorstep.

"We don't know." Sadie whispered, holding out her hand to him, inviting him inside.

"No way, I don't want him here!" Sam snapped.

"Oh shutup you." Sadie muttered, dragging Luke inside. They stood in the living room, baffled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam spat.

"I had to find her."

"Why?"

"She came to me, came to Oxford, and we were getting on great and then she just turned round and went."

"She came to Oxford?" Sam said a bit too loudly.

"Got a problem with that?" Luke asked.

"And nothing else happened?" Sadie interupted, glaring at Sam.

"Nothing, but I need to find her."

"Leave her alone!"

"No way." Luke snapped. "I love that girl to the end of the universe, and there is no way in hell I'm letting her walk out of my life again." He shot Sam a dirty look, walking into the hallway and throwing open the front door, walking out and slamming it behind him.

...

Mai staggered along the street, swapping hands from clutching her head to her stoumach to her chest. She couldn't walk straight and was doubling over. She turned down a empty alleyway before looking back to the street, now empty. She slouched against the wall, staring up at the sky. She screamed out, slowly pulling out her sonic from her pocket, pointing it at the sky.

...

"SWEETIE!" River screamed. The Doctor ran down The TARDIS corridors, skidding next to her in the control room.

"Voice interface enabled." The hologram of The Doctor said. "Emergency protocol 4. Mai's heart is failing."

"What's going on?" River asked before the hologram flickered and dissapeared. She turned and looked at The Doctor. "Is she ok?" She pulled round the scanner, doing a scan on Mai. "Her hearts failing. 15 months pregnant?" She spluttered.

"Time lord pregnancies don't last that long. Something must have happened, we need to go." The Doctor said sternly, pulling on the controls.

...

Mai opened up her eyes, groaning in pain, thinking she was regenerating. She buzzed her sonic to her head before shaking it, looking at the results.

"Hearts failing, great." She muttered. She looked down at her stoumach, eyes widening in shock to find her bump was back. "What the fuck?" She whispered. She put her hand on it gently, not sure if it was even really there. She screamed out in pain before a white light surrounded her, and she dissapeared.

**Please Review!**


	6. The Darkness

"Right, explain this again." River said, shaking her head.

"Something must have happened, she must have thought she lost the baby, but it's a timelord thing, it goes into a state of flux. But she didn't have the right medical support for it, the baby put pressure on her heart, it will kill her. Now there's two possibilities, either her heart gives out and it will kill her, with a small possibility of regeneration because it will be too quick, or the baby with re-awaken and she'll go into labour, which she might not survive."

"So either way, our daughter is on the brink of death?" She screeched, tears brimming in her eyes.

"We'll find her River." He sighed, giving her a quick kiss before pulling round the scanner, whilst River watched from over his shoulder. "I can track her last sonic signal. I might not find her though, depends how much she's used her sonic." He pulled a few levers before landing. River ran up to the doors, flinging them open and sticking her head out of the door before shutting them again, turning back to The Doctor. "Gone, teleport exchange."

"But she gave you back the vortex minipulator?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Exactly."

...

"Sarah-Jane, temporal flux escalating." Sarah-Jane jumped up, dropping her book, whilst Rani, Clyde and Sky shared a look.

"Doctor?" Sarah-Jane whispered, looking round for The TARDIS to appear. A flash of white light appeared infront of Mr Smith and after it dissapeared there lay Mai right where the light was, arms sprawled across the floor, bump on full display.

"Ok." Clyde murmered, gulping as they all slowly walked forwards towards her.

"Now were in trouble." Sarah-Jane said. The ground shook and they grabbed onto anything they could find and the sky grew dark. There were screams heard, and lots of shooting as Rani ran over to the window, gasping before looking back at them.

"No. _Now_ were in trouble." She said. Sarah-Jane headed to the window, staring down at the street.

Rasillion stood on the street, staring up at the window, with the Gallifreyan high council stood around him. Over the roads there were flashes of light, more timelords appearing.

"Mr Smith!" She said as she headed back over to the others. Mai groaned and her eyes flickered open, Clyde and Rani helping her stand up.

"The time lock on Gallifrey has been broken."

"Is it a coincidence that they turn up now?" Clyde said, freaking out.

"Shutup." Mai muttered as she got on her feet, taking her sonic out of her pocket. "We've got to deal with this glove first." She waddled over to the window, quickly buzzing it at the metal glove on his hand, as they all started rushing towards the door, trying to get into the house. "Mr Smith, I need you get into Torchwood, gonna need them to send over the control of the time bubble, were gonna need it, they won't mind." She placed her hand on her bump, doubling over and wheezing in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked.

"I'm having a baby I thought I lost, doing great Sky!" She spat, sticking her thumb up to her.

...

"RIVER!" The Doctor ran across the control room, helping her up by the arm, pulling her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She sighed. "What was that, a solar storm?" They made their way to the scanner, eyes widening as they read what was on the screen. "Oh, bit bigger then a solar storm."

"We need to get back to Earth." He gulped. "Now." He pulled a lever and the engines made a funny noise. River started typing as h ran round the console.

"13 Bannerman Road has been put in a time bubble." River murmered.

"This is going to be more complicated then I thought."

...

"Luke!" Sadie ran out of the flat and along the street, Sam following behind her. Luke rubbed his head and got off the floor, looking round at the dark.

"What's going on?" He muttered, him and Sam glaring at each other as they approached him.

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Sadie interupted, snapping at them both. "We have to find Mai, _now._"

...

"The timelords will get in soon, but we can't get out before they get in!" Clyde said, panicking.

"For christ sake, you don't have to worry." Mai said, leaning back into the sofa, wheezing. "They're not after you! Nothing like turning on your own kind huh? Now." She said, turning all serious. "This labour could kill me, with no chance of regeneration, I know that. I was too stubborn to go and bring that mad man in a box back to help me, ok?" She started wheezing, crying out in pain as the others surrounded her in support. "I need to know where Mels is. My Melody, SJ." She screamed out as the others clutched onto her. "Where's my daughter?"

**Please Review!**


	7. This Is The Story Of War On Earth

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BLOODY KNOW?" She screamed at them.

"He never told us!" Rani said, squeezing her arm. "Calm down, this isn't gonna be good for the baby!"

"I'm not gonna survive this, don't you get that?" She spat. "I don't know if I _can _regenerate or not! Either way, me." She said circling her face with her finger. "This me, is gone. But hey, it's ok, you guys have another grandchild, or niece or nephew, or godchild or whatever. But I'm gone, but hey, that's ok! I just want to see Mels again."

"You'll get through this!" Clyde said, rubbing her hand.

"No, I won't ok? Please, I need to know."

"He never told us Mai." Sarah-Jane said.

"But the thing is, I knew him pretty well." She wheezed, smiling slightly. "Ever since he met me, he got so much closer to Sky, and nobody would have thought it..." She chuckled.

"How did you know?" Sky asked.

"Know what?" Rani asked.

"He gave Sky a code, a code to a emergency SOS call. Cause after all this, if she had to be brought back, then it _would _bring her back, with protection for all of us, because we wouldn't bring her back because we missed her, cause she wouldn't be safe. And well, there is something after us now. And we could use the help. So I can say goodbye to Mels, before I'm gone. So." She sighed. "Code?"

...

River stuck her head out of The TARDIS door, looking round the empty, dark street. It looked the same as with the 27 planets, it was deserted. But why were the timelords shooting around, killing people, they were a peaceful race? They looked over time and watched, never to interfere... unless you were The Doctor. She gulped and slowly walked out, pulling out her PDA from her pocket, scanning the area. The Doctor followed out behind her, shutting The TARDIS door and slipping his hand into hers, clutching onto his wife.

"Why would the time lords do this?" River whispered.

"Question is how did they do it?" The Doctor muttered.

...

"Seems like round here's empty." Sadie said as they walked along the empty road in the darkness, the street lamps their only company.

"We should be doing something." Luke said quietly, hands in his pockets as they walked slowly in the middle of the road.

"For once, there's nothing we can do." Sam sighed.

"We can't just leave it!" Luke snapped, turning to both of them. "There are time lords everywhere, the sky's gone dark, and people are being killed, and were just taking a stroll in the street!"

"WE HAVE TO FIND MAI FIRST!" Sam shouted at him.

"I KNOW THAT! But were not exactly looking very hard are we?" Luke spat. "I've spent my life chasing aliens and protecting the world, but for what? Then I found Mai, and she's worth doing it for!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"You know what, ever since you came back into her life, all you've done is try to drag her away from me. When she was in prison, when she should have been with her daughter, you dragged her away!"

"I'd never keep her from Mels!"

"No, but you'd happily keep her from me!" He shouted. "It's like your jealous or something!"

...

"What do we do?" River whispered.

"NO BUT YOU'D HAPPILY KEEP HER FROM ME!" They turned round, looking to where the noise was and saw 3 people at the end of the road.

"Is that-"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"LUKE!" River shouted up the road. Luke, Sadie and Sam turned and saw River and The Doctor standing at the other end of the road, in front of The TARDIS. Luke gulped and stared at them, his feet fixed on the ground. He eventually walked forwards, running towards them. Sam started to go after him, but Sadie pulled him back.

"She has Luke, sorry but you can't spend your life protecting her." She whispered to him. "Come on, if were quick we can get to my Mum's, catch up with Charlie."

"Oh you silly boy!" River said, throwing her arms around him straight away. "Your house, it;s been put in a time bubble." She sighed, pulling out of the hug and looking at him.

"It must have been Mai, she must be inside." The Doctor muttered.

"But why, why would she trap herself inside?" Luke asked.

"I think we'd better explain." River sighed.

"What is it, is she ok?"

"The time lock on Gallifrey burst open, everything flooded out. But that means we've got lots more on it's way, following the time lords." The Doctor began. "The Daleks, The Nightmare Child, everything, the whole war. Me and her have already seen all of it, we fought, and it's all coming here. But it's not just that. What happened when after we left?"

"She lost the baby." Luke whispered, hurt in his eyes.

"As we thought." He muttered. "She didn't lose it. She thought she did, it's part of time lord pregnancy. It kept itself hidden for all this time, and it was killing her, if it didn't happen soon, her heart would have given out."

"If what hadn't happened?"

"She's inside that time bubble, and she's having a baby, and the labour could kill her."

"So, the baby's still alive?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"We need to find out what the timelords are doing first, and what they're after."

**Please Review!**


	8. Fighting The Time Bubble

Luke appeared in a blue flash of light in the middle of the Shadow Proclamation where The TARDIS was parked once during the 27 planets incident. He half glanced at River's vortex minipulator strapped onto his wrist nervously, before looking up to see a brigade of Judoon pointing guns in front of him.

"Jo No Fro So Ho Clo Ma-Ho-Jo!" One Judoon chanted. Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, striding forward and pulling it's scanner from it's belt.

"English." Luke said quickly into it, sticking it into the port onto it's chest.

"English, Earth. Language assimilated." The Judoon said.

"The Doctor sent me." Luke said sternly, looking at them all.

"Ho Lo Fro No Jo Scho Cro." The chief Judoon barked and they all lowered their guns.

"Luke Smith." The Shadow Architect pushed past all The Judoon, staring eagerly at him.

"I need to look at your systems."

"The whole universe is in a panic right now, the whole of the time war is about to come flying through us. Earth is getting slaughtered by the time lords, they're technically dead!"

"You know I need to see this. You _know _I do. The Doctor's down on Earth trying to find out what's going on, and you need us."

...

"Mr Smith." Mai said breathlessly, pacing the attic as the others kept trying to get her to sit down. "How am I doing?"

"You are 15% dialated." Mr Smith replied.

"Gonna be a long wait-" Sarah Jane sighed.

"No not the labour!" Mai snapped, interupting them all. "My hearts, what's going on how much longer do I have?"

"With no regret, there's no way to tell."

"Brilliant." She muttered. "Where's my screwdriver?" She murmered to herself, picking up her sonic, fiddling with it in her hands. "You know there's only one way out of this." She sighed, looking at the others.

"No way." Sarah-Jane said immediately.

"It'd give him a chance Sarah-Jane." Mai said sternly.

"I don't care, no."

"The whole of the time war is about to be unleashed on the universe, I watched millions upon millions die on Gallifrey, and I'm not gonna let it happen to the rest of the universe, cause I don't know how long we'll last. It's our only chance of getting out of here anyway. Mr Smith and K-9 will look after the house."

"Anyone want to explain what were possibly doing or not doing?" Clyde piped up, laughing nervously.

"We give the control of the time bubble back to Torchwood, and get out of here."

"But we have no teleport?" Sky said.

"I know that." Mai said, breathing sharply.

"So, your saying we literally run down the road away from the timelords, yes?" Rani said sarcastically.

"Sorry but do you have any other plan?" Mai asked them.

...

"Oh no no no!" Luke cried out, looking at all the screens in front of him, The Shadow Architect peering over his shoulder. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small microphone headset and attached it to his ear. "Doctor, she's taking off the time bubble, she's gonna make a run for it!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor's shouts echoed through the earpiece.

"Can you override it?" River's calm voice asked.

"Trying." Luke muttered, gritting his teeth as he typed away. "She's cleverer than me, never thought I'd say that."

...

"Oh no you don't!" Mai cried out, sonicing Mr Smith. Sparks flew across the room, as steam left Mr Smith. "Sorry Luke but you have to let me do this!"

"Luke?" Sky asked, as her and the others dodged the explosions. "I thought you said this was The Shadow Proclamation doing this?"

"Come off it Sky, who else do you think it is?" She said, spinning round to look at them. "I can teleport us out of here, and put the time bubble back on after so they think were still in here, but it's gonna be dangerous."

"Just do it!" Clyde shouted, pulling Rani back from a spark.

"Ready?" She called, turning back to Mr Smith. "Do it Mr Smith!"

...

"Gotcha." The Doctor caught Sky as they appeared in a white flash of light. They all got to their feet, greeted by The Doctor and River.

"Where's Mai?" They all said at the same time.

"I thought she was with you!" The Doctor said.

"She was, she teleported out with us, isn't she here?" Sarah-Jane spluttered.

"Oh god, this is gonna be fun." River murmered.

**Please Review!**


	9. Hayn

Mai rubbed her eyes and sat up. She had her sonic clenched in her hand as she took in her surroundings. She looked above her as a cat woman was helping her onto her feet.

"Novice Hane?" She whispered.

"He wants a word." She said softly. Mai turned round and walked quickly over to The Face Of Boe, sitting down and placing her hand on the tank.

"Hey Jack." She said quietly.

"I managed to get inside the teleport and get you out, if I hadn't you would have been either caught by the timelords or stuck inside the time bubble still."

"The time war's about to destroy the universe, the timelords are already out, don't get started on the nightmare child or the Daleks."

"Sarah-Jane is here, on New Earth."

"No, they need to be with Dad, they can't be here!" She said, panicking.

"No Mai. _Sarah-Jane_ is here."

"Oh my god!" She whispered. "He sent her to Jenny? After the whole SOS code, and we didn't even need it." She sighed. "I can't see her."

"I understand."

"Jack, is there a way, when the baby is born, it can be automatically teleported to Jenny, just until we can sort out the time lock."

"I'll sort it. Now go." Jack said. Novice Hane walked up to her, passing her a vortex minipulator. She entered the coordinates, standing up. "Oh and Mai?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Twins." Her face dropped, she didn't have a chance to answer, she'd already teleported off.

...

Sadie, Charlie and Sam had managed to all meet again and get their way back to the flat with Harley. They sat, silently panicking as Harley slept on the sofa and Sam sat on the floor, looking through a box of photos. Sadie and Charlie sat quietly down either side of him.

"Today's the day she finds out, isn't it?" Sadie asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "And I think, today's the day I die, too."

"You can tell that's her." Charlie said, picking up a picture of a little girl about 4. "But who's this?"

"That's my sister. Mai loved her very much." He sighed. "How do I tell her? I'm a massive part of your future, and it will break Luke's heart, but sorry about that! You'll love me more than any other boy in the world! It will kill Luke. It will kill all of them." He muttered.

"You knew this was coming, this day. We just gotta keep going." Sadie said.

...

She appeared in a flash of light. Mai stood opposite River and The Doctor and they stayed silent, staring at them for a good minute. She hadn't seen her parents in nearly 7 months.

"I bloody hate Jack." She finally whispered.

"Sorry?" River asked.

"Am I having twins?" She asked, still standing in the same place as Sarah-Jane, Rani, Clyde and Sky watched on. "Go on, scan me now, am I having twins?" The Doctor pulled the scanner round quickly typing away before looking back at her. "Oh for fuck sake." She muttered, starting to cry.

"Hey come on." River said quietly, walking towards her and hugging her. "Mummy's here." She whispered in her ear.

"Ah!" Mai screamed out, putting her hand on her stoumach. "I'm fine. What's happening with the time lock."

"No your not fine, and that's not important right now!" The Doctor snapped, looking from the scanner to her. "Your 100% dialated, your having these babies, here now."

"NO!" Mai called out, wide eyed.

"Come on, medical bay." The Doctor said as him and Clyde grabbed her arms and pulled them over their shoulders, walking her to the medical bay.

"What about Luke?" She asked breathlessly as they layed her on the bed.

"We'll try our best, don't worry." Sarah-Jane said.

...

"Luke." The Shadow Architect appeared behind him, placing her hand softly on his shoulder. He sat at the computer still, his head laying on his arms in grief.

"I couldn't save them." He whispered. "She over powered it, they're gone."

"Luke." She said again, placing a PDA in his hands. "Your a father." He sat up slowly, taking the PDA and looking at the picture of two babies wrapped in blankets.

...

"Hayn." Mai whispered, looking down at her baby boy in one arm, and her baby girl in the other. "That's a Gallifreyan name right?" The Doctor smiled at her. "And-" The TARDIS shook before she had a chance to name the baby girl. The Doctor pulled a scanner round in the med bay and looked at the screen.

"They're here." He whispered.

**Please Review!**


	10. Your Who!

**A/N - Ok, incredibly short chapter guys, I'm really stuck! I'm gonna take a bit of a interlude, a break, because I've started on a new series, so take a look out on it! And they're seperate stories so author alert me, don't story alert it! Love you all! x**

"And 3, 2, 1." Mai whispered and the babies dissapeared, teleported away. Everyone turned back from the scanner, looking at her in shock. "They're ok, they're with Melody. Jenny had her on New Earth. They're just children, I can't have them being here."

"I hope you know what your doing." The Doctor said.

"No, but I haven't got much choice have I?" Mai said, hopping off the bed. They all walked through to the control room, Mai, The Doctor and River all flying The TARDIS. They eventually landed at The Shadow Proclamation. Mai slowly walked out the doors, Luke opposite her grinning. She ran forward and he picked her up, hugging her tightly. "It's ok, their with Jenny." She whispered in his ear.

"We need to find out what's going on with the time lock." The Doctor said, pushing past them all to the computer. They all stood round, looking at the computer as The Doctor typed away. They heard the clicking of a gun and Mai slowly turned round, to find Rassilion, the president of the time lords with a gun aimed at her.

...

"And now's the time I have to leave." Sam said, looking at his watch. He took the back off a picture of his and took out a teleport feed.

"Good luck Sam." Charlie said as he teleported away.

"NO!" Sam shouted as he appeared at The Shadow Proclamation base. Rassilion shooted forwards at Mai as Sam ran infront of her, taking the shot and dropping the teleport. Rassilion grabbed the teleport and dissapeared. Mai ran to his side, holding his head.

"Hey now, it's ok." She whispered, crying.

"Mai. There's something I have to tell you before I die." Sam groaned in pain.

"Hey now, your not gonna die." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Think, seriously, think. Why did I let you, and just you, call me Sam, when everyone else called me Matty? Even my parents."

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Think. Cause Hayn, that's a Gallifreyan name, but think what it means." She stared down at him, shaking her head. "I only ever wanted my mother to call me my real name. Because Hayn is Sam in Gallifreyan."

"No." Mai whispered. "No, your just saying that, your not him."

"There's no time, you can still save Mels and my sister. My twin sister you haven't named, and I never knew."

"If you are him you can regenerate, you and your sister, my pregnancy it was more timelord than with Mels."

"Not me." He groaned. "I'm completely human."

"But why did you grow up with me, why wern't you with me everyone else, what happened?" She sobbed.

"The whole time war is decending on the universe, if you don't hurry, you won't be able to save Mels." He whispered. Luke dropped down on his knees next to him. "Luke, I'm sorry, can't you see why I was protecting her now?" He screamed out in pain. "De ja vu eh?" He whispered, looking at River for a second. "Goodbye Mum." He whispered, squeezing Mai's hand before he was gone.

"NO!" Mai screamed.

**Please Review!**

**Interlude, might not update for a while til I have a idea!**


	11. It's The Way Things Go

**1 months later...**

"_As the world still recovers from the biggest extra terrestrial threat to this day on Planet Earth, everything has been built back to the way it was. Peace has returned."_ The TV wittered on in the background as Mai grabbed her jacket and slid it over her shoulders before leaning over the sofa and placing a quick kiss on Harley's head.

"Bye Mai." He babbled.

"Seeya later!" Mai said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind her before jumping into her car and driving off.

...

**Sam Smith born 5th November 1995 - 16th Feburary 2012**

"It's not your name, it's not when you were born, and it's not when you died either." Mai whispered as she stood over the grave, looking at it. "That's time travel for you."

...

_"JENNY!" Mai screamed as they all ran out of The TARDIS onto New Earth._

_"I'm sorry." Jenny sobbed. "They took Hayn, I'm sorry, but they took Hayn."_

_"He warned me, oh my god." Mai whispered, tears streaming down her face. "He knew this was gonna happen."_

...

Mai pulled up into the drive and turned of the engine and sighed to herself. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and got out of the car and walked up to the front door of 13 Bannerman Road. She put her key in the lock and pushed the door open before shutting it behind her, sticking her jacket and bag on the banister and walking up to the attic.

"Morning!" She said, walking through into the attic to where Sarah-Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky were walking round panicking. "What's going on?"

"Just a Slitheen walking round the library." Sarah-Jane said, searching for her sonic lipstick.

"Again?" Mai chuckled. "Here, let me help." She said, taking out her sonic and scanning the attic to which Sarah-Jane's sonic lipstick started bleeping. Sarah-Jane followed the noise, sighing to herself when she picked it up from behind the sofa.

"Right, if your coming, come on!" Sarah-Jane called back as she scurried out of the attic, Rani, Clyde and Sky following, leaving Mai and Luke alone in the attic. Mai chuckled, slumping herself down on the sofa next to Luke.

"I went to the grave today." Mai said quietly.

"Oh." Luke whispered.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Mai sighed, turning to look at him. "Ever since, oh I don't know, my parents came back."

"No-"

"Listen." She interupted, grabbing his hand to shut him up. "You know I'm going to out live you. And so will Precious." She sighed, thinking about her daughter without her twin brother. "You know, Sam was fully human, and so is Melody. But Precious is part time lord, so she'll live a bit longer, but I won't." She whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can't let you love me anymore, because I can't leave you alone."

"We knew this was always going to happen."

"We knew, but I don't think we thought about it."

"I was too busy falling in love with you." Luke whispered.

"Don't." She said quickly.

"Belgium."

"Luke." She said, tears streaming down her face. "We can't anymore, you know. After everything, our son actually died. Your girlfriend stole our daughter when we thought she was dead."

"Ok." He whispered.

"I want you to be as happy as possible, so the girls, they can stay with you." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him.

**2 months later...**

Mai put down her hair straighteners on the dressing table before gettin gup, opening her door gently and poking her head into The TARDIS corridors. She had spent 2 months living there in secret, and had been a mess, only now had she sorted herself out. She shut the door gingerly behind her and made her way towards the control room to find The Doctor and River in there.

"Morning." She said, causing them to turn around.

"How the hell did you get in here?" River spluttered, holding up her arm to show her vortex minipulator on her wrist to which Mai showed her her sonic.

"Seriously?" Mai asked, raising a eyebrow. "I've been living in here for 2 months, and you haven't noticed?"

"What?" The Doctor shouted as Mai made her way to River, taking her vortex minipulator off and strapping it to her own wrist.

"Just need to borrow this." She said.

"Mai!" The Doctor said in despair.

"I won't be long." She grinned, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before teleporting off.

"She's too much like you, you know." The Doctor murmered, pointing a finger at his wife.

...

Mai reappeared in Luke's room, watching as he slept in his bed, the light creeping through the slight gap in the curtains into the room. She chuckled to himself as Luke half smiled in his sleep before her eyes crept over to what was Melody's cot, but now with Precious inside. She started to walk over as her daughter started to gurgle, picking her up to which Precious automatically, lay against her mother's chest, like she had missed her.

"Morning." She heard Luke's voice, turning round to see him smiling sleepily at her.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered, walking round and sitting next to him, Precious laying peacefully in her arms.

"Happy activation day." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Mummy?" Mai looked down at Precious, frowning before looking at the door creak open, Melody holding the door and looking in.

"Hey sweetie." Mai murmered as Melody ran in, jumping onto the bed next to her parents and little sister.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY- Oh Mai!" Sarah-Jane, Rani, Clyde and Sky all made their way into Luke's room, grinning when they saw Mai before all sitting round on Luke's bed.

"Yeah, happy birthday." They all looked round to see Maria standing in the doorway.

Oh and she was pregnant.

**Please Review!**


	12. Things Change, People Move On

"Mummy, what's going on?" Melody whispered as Mai layed Precious on the sofa in the attic, bundled up in blankets.

"Well Melody-" Mr Smith began.

"MR SMITH!" Mai snapped. "Not now, please."

"I'm sorry, I do not understand. I do believe this to be Luke's birthday, and everybody was celebrating."

"Yeah, well things get in the way." Mai muttered as Rani and Clyde walked into the attic.

"I don't know what to say." Clyde said, sitting down on the sofa.

"I think it's best if I left." Mai sighed, typing coordinates into the vortex minipulator, picking up Precious and taking Melody's hand. "I don't think he needs the girls around when he's having another one."

"Please bring them back." Rani begged.

"Of course I will, I'm not gonna steal my own daughters from you. I just think he needs some time, that's all." She smiled sadly at them, teleporting off and reappearing in The TARDIS.

"You brought the girls with you!" River grinned, taking Precious out of her arms.

"Granfather!" Melody giggled, running towards The Doctor and being picked up and swung in a circle. "Guess what Grandad?"

"What?"

"As today was Daddy's birthday, Maria turned up!" Melody said to which The Doctor and River's face dropped.

"We'll go to Amy and Rory's." Mai mumbled, pulling levers on the control panel and entering coordinates. "I'll explain then."

...

"She's pregnant!"

"Ssh!" Mai hissed at them all as they sat in Amy and Rory's kitchen, Melody playing in the living room and Precious fast asleep. "Don't ask, I have no idea."

"So you left?" Amy asked.

"Well what else could I do? I couldn't exactly stay there, could I?"

"You go now." Rory said, pointing a finger at her. "We'll look after the girls, it's fine. Go."

"But Mum needs her vortex minipulator!"

"I got a new one, as you always use mine." River chuckled.

"But I can't-"

"Mai, go."

...

"Let me explain." Luke said as soon as she reappeared in the attic, just the 2 of them.

"She's pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Mai asked. "We haven't been together _properly _since Melody was born."

"I just..."

"Hey, come on. You need to be strong. You're having another baby."

"I don't care!"

"Don't be like that." She snapped. "You love your kids more than anything in the world. And you've got another coming, so buck your ideas up Luke."

...

Mai turned the shower off, the hot water dripping off her body, and got changed, making out of the en suite and into her room before walking along The TARDIS corridors and into the new built nursery, plain and simple with 2 cots in. She walked in and stopped as she watched a man with brown hair lean over Precious' cot.

"Luke?" The man turned round and she froze. "Your dead." She whispered as he turned back again, picking up Precious. "THAT'S NOT FAIR YOUR DEAD SAM!" She screamed. "Put her down."

"She's my twin sister."

"Sam, put her down."

"You don't call me by my Gallifreyan name, that's interesting."

"I named my son a Gallifreyan name, you're my best friend, the boy I grew up with!"

"I'm still him."

"No." She whispered. "How are you here?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Oh, great." She scoffed. "I wanted to say goodbye to my sisters. But there's something you have to know."

"What else can you tell me now?" She sobbed. "You've already been taken from me, and your dead. The time lords stole you, and they know I can't go back over my own timeline to get you back."

"I was a ganger." He said slowly. "The real me as a baby is still out there. And the real me at this age is living a life."

"So I take it you know about Maria being pregnant then."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"What happens?"

"Spoilers."

"Of course." She sighed. "But was he ok in the end, was he _safe_?"

"Safe." He said simply. "A awful lot's gonna happen though. Everyone is going to go through a awful lot. Some people will find happiness. It'll hurt, but it will be happy."

"God, you sound so much like Mum." Mai scoffed.

"Spend as much time as you can with The Doctor and River, and The Ponds, cause it'll change soon." He sighed, placing Precious back in her cot before moving over to Melody's and placing a kiss on her head before turning back to Mai. "I'm gonna start fading."

"Bye." Mai sobbed, throwing her arms round him, and he sqeezed her back. She found herself hugging her own waist eventually, sobbing. She ran out of the room suddenly, sprinting down the corridor as River walked down in the opposite direction, before flinging herself into her mother's arms.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" She asked in hushed tones, stroking her hair.

"Sam was a ganger." She cried out. "Hayn's still out there. My son needs me and I don't know what to do Mum." She bawled.

"Oh sweetie." River whispered. "Whatever's going on, even if you and the girls are staying here with us, you need to tell Luke that Hayn's still alive."

"I know." She whispered, pulling out of the hug and entering coordinates on her vortex minipulator.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's ok. I need to do this by myself." She said softly, before teleporting off and finding herself outside Rani's house. "Why the hell didn't it teleport me in the attic?" She muttered to herself before running up to Rani's front door, banging on it. "RANI!" She shouted before the door opened and Clyde appeared on the other side, in his boxer shorts, automatically blushing. "I've had 3 kids with Luke, it's no bother." She said quickly. "Surprised Mr and Mrs Chandra haven't had a fit."

"They're away at the moment." He murmered.

"Hang on, why are you here this late?" She asked as Rani appeared behind him, in his shirt. "Oh." Her eyes grew wide.

"Shit." Rani muttered.

"Took your time." Mai chuckled.

"What are you doing here, it's 3 in the morning."

"I don't care, get yourself dressed, it's important."

"What's going on?"

"Doesn't matter, just come on." She said eagerly. They appeared out the house fully dressed 5 minutes later and Mai dragged htem across the street, sonicing the door open and running up the stairs, banging on Sarah-Jane and Sky's bedroom doors, making them wake up.

"What's going on?" Sarah-Jane panicked as they made their way up to the attic. "Is there a fire? A alien invasion? Is The Doctor ok?"

"Hayn's still alive." She said as she opened the door before they all froze, staring as Luke had his arms round Maria's waist, kissing her.

"This isn't what it looks like." Luke said quickly.

"Happy Birthday, your son is still alive." Mai said, shutting the door again.

**Please Review!**


	13. How My Life Runs

**A/N - Only a short chapter, because Lugrpa is going to do some seriously long awaited writing next chapter! :D**

Mai sat at the table down in the kitchen, stirring a cup of tea slowly as she listened to everyone shuffle about upstairs before Luke appeared in the doorway.

"Look, let me explain what happened." He said quickly.

"See, that's what I fucking hate about you sometimes." Mai spat. "I don't really care if you're back together with her, or if you feel guilty for kissing her even though were not together. I told you your son was still alive, and that's all you bloody care about!"

"I'm a twat."

"Yes you bloody are." She scoffed.

"I shouldn't have kissed her, I'm sorry."

"Oh for christ sake!" She shouted, standing up in anger. "When are you going to get it into your thick skull of yours, I do not care about what's happening with Maria, ok? All I care about is that our son is still alive, and he needs us."

"Hayn died, Mai." Luke said exhaustedly.

"SAM WAS A GANGER!" She screamed at him. "I don't care now. My son needs me, and to be perfectly honest, I couldn't give two flying fucks if you're there to help or not. Because I will find him. So, good luck with uni, and with Maria and the baby. You know where to look if you want to see the girls, just ring, they are part of your life still, but I couldn't care less about who you get pregnant to be honest Luke." She snapped. "The Bane made you into a perfect human being, but you're not, are you? You're a pathetic little low life!"

**Far across the galaxy...**

Hayn kicked his feet around, gurgling as he looked up at the white ceiling, scared and alone. The time tot was afraid, he had been seperated from his twin sister, the only other being in the universe he felt a extra special bond with. He tried to see if he could sense his sister, in case she was near by but felt nothing, she was too far away. He wondered if she was safe, if she was with their big sister, or even their parents. He was scared, alone and had no idea where he was. He wondered if his parents knew he was alive. Melody might be able to sense it, but he knew Precious could, them being twins, but she couldn't say anything and by the time she could, her memory of him could just be a niggling feeling in the back of her head. He just wanted to be with Precious, he knew, even if his mother wasn't there to hold them close, he would have Precious with him, and they wouldn't be alone.

...

"Maria?" Mai asked softly, half knocking on the door and walking into the attic, shutting the door behind her. Maria stared at her a little shocked, sitting on the sofa.

"He loves me now, I'm sorry." She said plainly.

"I couldn't care less really." Mai scoffed. They atared at each other in silence as Mai eyed Maria up, half looking at her swollen stoumach. "Maria?"

"What?" She snapped.

"It's not his baby, is it?"

**Please Review!**


	14. The Truth Will Out

**Hey, I'm Lugrpa, and since itsthetruth and I have become very good friend, we decided to write a chapter for each other's stories! So she wrote a chapter for mine, so here's mine for her story! You all should read this and reveiw, Thanks!**

"It's not his baby, is it?" Mai asked Maria, surprisingly calm.

The look on Maria's face was pure gold. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she tried to stammer out a reply. "I-I, It's..." She took a deep breath. "No. It's not."

A huge sigh escaped from Mai's lips. "Why the fuck are you leading him on then?"

Luke entered the room and Maria ran out crying. "What's up with her?" Luke asked.

"Take a bloody guess. The answer is sure to shock you." Mai laughed bitterly.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I even want to know?" He took a step towards Mai.

Mai took a step back. "I think It's better if you knew." Luke took another step forward and backed Mai into a corner.

"Why don't you tell me then, Mai?" Luke lifted his hand and placed it on Mai's cheek.

Mai slapped his hand away. "I can't bloody do this anymore Luke! You need to get it through your head that there is NOTHING between us anymore! The only reason I came back is to let you know our son is alive."

Luke shook his head and sighed. "And all you got to hear is how I'm going to be a dad for Maria's baby."

Mai's heart pounded and squeezed her eyes shut. "Right."

A wave of realization swept over Luke. "It's not my baby. Is it?"

Mai ran out of the room, but before she slammed the door she muttered. "Doesn't matter anyways, does it?"

Downstairs, Mai found Maria sitting on the couch. Maria snapped her head up to look at Mai. "You." Maria pointed at Mai. "I want you out of this house! Every time you show up, you ruin my life! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Mai gritted her teeth. "Gladly." Mai plugged in coordinates on her Vortex manipulator. Before she transported away, she looked at Maria with dead eyes. "Luke knows." And with that Mai was gone.

One month later...

Mai sighed and plopped herself down on the couch, holding a picture of her and Sam. She let out a sigh. "I know you're out there. Wherever you are, I promise you. I will find you."

Then came a knocking on the door. Mai shifted in her seat, wondering who it could be. The knocking got louder. "Fine, fine. I'm coming!" Under her breath she muttered, "Bloody hell."

When she opened up the door, there stood Rani, Clyde and Sky. "MAI!" They all yelled, engulfing her in a group hug.

Mai couldn't help but smile. "Hi. What are you all doing here?" Maybe they didn't notice it, but there was a small trace of annoyance in Mai's voice.

"You need to come back. Luke hasn't come out of his room for days!" Rani ranted.

"He's not eating either. Ever since you left, he's been awful! Maria just pissed him off, and Maria is spending less and less time at the house. Hardly ever comes back!" Clyde mentioned.

"Good riddance to her." Sky yelped. I smiled and laughed at Sky. "You need to come back Mai!" Sky pleaded.

"I don't want to see Luke. He does this every time. He loves me, leaves me, then needs me all of a sudden? No! I don't bloody work like that!" I snapped.

"Mai, you have to. I'm worried about my brother!" Sky cried.

Mai took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Fine. If anything happens though, I have to freedom to leave. Understand?"

They all nodded. "We can use my vortex manipulator. Faster that way. Grab on!" And within seconds they were back in the attic. Rani, Clyde and Sky all left the room to give Luke and Mai some space.

Mai walked over to Luke, who had his head under his pillow. She sat nervously on the edge of the bed. "Erm, hi." She said casually.

Luke sat up, tossing the pillow aside. "Mai." He said, a bit taken back by her presence.

"Care to explain why you've locked yourself in here?"

"I've been so careless. I lost you once, then I lost you again. Now this? Mai I've made up my mind. I want you. No, I need you!" Luke confessed.

"Luke listen. First of all, I'm not up for all this cheesy stuff." She made a fake gagging sound. She really didn't do romantic stuff. "Second, you can't treat me like I'm just a game. I have feelings, well, I used to. You can't take me one day, and leave me the next. If you say you've made up your mind, you have to bloody well mean it, or else I'm gone for good." Mai warned.

"Mai please." Luke started to say.

"THIRD! Stop with all the 'Mai please.' It's insanely annoying!" Mai laughed. A small smile tugged at the corner of Luke's lips.

"Does this mean you'll give me a second chance?" Luke asked hopefully.

"You mean a fourth chance. And no. It means I'm willing to be your friend again. That's all for now. It also means, you need to help me find our son."

Luke sighed. "Will there ever be anything between us again?"

"You mean romantically? Possibly." Mai winked, causing Luke to blush. Before anything further could happen, a blue light flashed in the room. There stood a woman, dressed in all black, holding a small baby.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Kovarian laughed wickedly.

"No. GIVE ME MY BABY!" Mai yelled. Hayn kicked in Kovarian's arms.

"I don't think so."

Luke lunged forward, and just as he was about to grab Hayn, Kovarian vanished.


	15. How Are We Meant To Carry On?

"Mr Smith fault back the the insomitries and track any teleports in the last few minutes." Luke said quickly as they both came running into the attic.

"I don't understand." Mai said. "The time lords took Hayn, so why does Kovarian have him?"

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Kovarian's got Hayn." Luke said as Mai started fiddling with her sonic and Mr Smith.

"But Hayn died?" Rani said.

"_Sam_ died."

"But Sam was Hayn!" Clyde said.

"No, Sam died but Hayn didn't."

"They're the same person!" Sky said in confusion.

"The time lords took Hayn away and he grew up to be Sam. Sam died after Rassilion shot him but came back to say goodbye to the girls as a after image thing. Sam was a ganger. But the real Hayn was still out there, not back on earth growing up with me. And Kovarian has him." Mai said quickly. "Any questions?"

"Kovarians got him?" Sarah-Jane asked. "We need to get The Doctor."

"No, the girls are on The TARDIS, I'm not dragging them into this."

"Sending coordinates to vortex minipulator."

"Ready?" Mai asked.

"Ready." Luke said, taking hold of her wrist.

They found themselves in a small white room, completely empty apart from the small white tub on a platform where Hayn lay, wriggling about. Luke ran forward, picking up his son and holding him close to his chest.

"Sorry, no time to figure out what's going on, were getting out of here, now." Luke said, grabbing hold of Mai again.

...

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight, I don't want to leave him." Mai said quietly as she watched Precious and Hayn cuddled up next to each other, asleep.

"Course." Luke whispered.

"I need to talk to Sam, but he's dead." She muttered. "I still don't understand why the made a ganger of him to grow up with me."

"I suppose, because that's what they done with your mum." Luke murmured.

"How's this going to work, Luke?"

"Hey, we worked with it before, we'll be able to do it again. You can see them whenever you like, and you can have them whenever-"

"Maria wasn't pregnant last time."

"Is it my baby?"

"I don't know. She didn't answer, she just ran out the room and then demanded I left."

"She's been leaving the house for longer and longer recently. To be honest, I really couldn't give two shits." He sighed, notcing a letter sitting on his bed. He picked it up and opened it, reading the letter aloud. "It's not your baby, I'm sorry."

**3 weeks later...**

When Mai woke up, the sun was beaming through the curtains and onto her, making her feel warm. She leaned over and grabbed her phone, seeing she had one new message from Luke.

_Doing anything tonight? xx_

She grinned, typing out a reply.

_Maybe... xx_

He replied almost instantly.

_I'm coming over with a film and food. xx_

She chuckled to herself before replying.

_M: And the kids? xx_

_L: Mum's got them. xx_

_M: And have I got a choice in this? xx_

_L: Not at all. xx_

_M: Seeya then. xx_

...

The next morning, Mai woke up to see junk food wrappers all over the floor and Luke asleep next to her, fully dressed. She leaned over and looked at her phone, reading a text from Rani.

_R: I take it Luke is with you as he hasn't come home yet? x_

_M: I cannot confirm nor deny Luke is with me. x_

_R: Clyde kept poking me in the side until I texted you and found out, so, is he? x_

_M: He's asleep. x_

_R: Oh my god! Did you two...? x_

_M: No, we just fell asleep. We're just friends Rani. x_

Mai went to reply when suddenly the phone was grabbed out of her hands.

"Be back later... don't worry... trying to sleep at the moment..." Luke muttered as he typed out a reply from under the cover with one eye open and half asleep before dropping the phone on the floor on the other side of the bed and snuggling into the pillow, pulling Mai down by the waist and into his arms, for them both to fall asleep. "Wait, no." He muttered before getting out of the bed, leaving Mai on her own. "Tea, then more sleep." He muttered, rubbing his head before pottering off into the kitchen. Mai chuckled to herself as she leaned over to his side of the bed, looking for her phone on the floor, moving Luke's jacket out of the way when a small red velvet box came falling out of the pocket with a baby scan photo. Mai picked both of them up, opening up the box and looking at the simple but beautiful diamond ring and then the photo. She stared for a second and shut the box, stuffing it and the photo into the pocket again before rolling back over, snuggling back into the pillows.

**Please Review!**


	16. Baby, Did You Know?

Mai woke a hour after to a empty bed and the sound of banging at the door. She sat up suddenly, looking down to see Luke's coat gone when the door banged a second time. Mai jumped up and shuffled to the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily and opened the door when a flash of ginger pushed past her, walking into the flat towards the kitchen. Mai sighed, shutting the door and following, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Amy, what are you doing?" She asked as Amy put a bottle of milk into the fridge.

"I brought you milk."

"No, your bringing milk as a excuse to talk to me. You could just ask me, whatever you want to know, like a normal person?"

"Not that you'd tell me." She muttered, leaning against the work surface.

"Ah knew it. Come on then grandmother, spill."

"Did Luke, or did Luke not stay here last night?"

"He did."

"Is it true that you two are getting engaged, even though you're not even together right now, and also that you are once again, pregnant?"

Mai stood gobsmacked for a second, staring at her grandmother.

"Obviously not!" Mai said in shock. "Maria's pregnant, you know that, and the ring, I have no idea. Hang on, how did you even know about that?"

"I have contacts." Amy said.

"Contacts?" Mai growled. "Who Amy?"

"I couldn't say-"

"Oh it was Mr Smith, wasn't it!" Mai scoffed. "How did you do it then?"

"We put a tracking device with a camera in his coat."

...

"YOU PUT A TRACKING DEVICE IN LUKE'S COAT?" Mai shouted as she slammed the door open, storming into the attic.

"You did what?" Luke spluttered.

"You know what?" Mai said. "I can't stand this anymore."

"Maria's gone, she left a note." Sarah-Jane said. "There's more important things going on right now!"

"Oh for christ sake it's not even his baby!" Mai snapped. "Look, whatever's happening with me and Luke, it's not any of your businesses, so bloody keep out!" She said, looking at all of them before storming into Luke's room, ripping off the vortex minipulator and throwing it against the wall before picking up Precious, Hayn and Melody and walking downstairs with all 3 of them in her arms. "I'm taking the kids, I want some time to myself with them, ok?"

**2 days later...**

"The flat burnt to a cinder, nothing was left." Sadie said softly, tears pouring down her face. "Mai came home and went into Sam's old room with the kids, the door was always dodgy. We went out to the shops and when I turned back to look at the flat when we crossed the road, it was completely in flames. Within 10 seconds of us leaving, it was burning. Nothing was left, everything was ash. They didn't get out, Luke."

Luke stared back at Sadie and Charlie with a blank face as Sarah-Jane, Rani, Clyde and Sky sat round him in shock.

"The vortex minipulator, she might have escaped with them." Sky said through sobs as Sarah-Jane put her arm round her, crying also.

"She ripped it off and threw it against the wall." Luke said. "After all the planets and people she saved, the most important girl in the universe, and she died in a fire in a flat." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Does The Doctor and River know?"

"We came straight here."

"I'll call them." Sarah-Jane said quietly. Luke stood up suddenly, walking out of the attic and into his room. He picked up the vortex minipulator and stared at it before smiling slightly, tears streaming from his eyes and holding it close to his chest.

"The ring was for you, stupid." He whispered.

**The End...**

**A/N - Final chapter there. There isn't anymore stories to tell... or is there?**


End file.
